


【祁炀】小奶兔

by liuzhu



Category: awm漫漫何其多
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzhu/pseuds/liuzhu
Summary: 小兔儿精炀炀假孕期产乳play





	【祁炀】小奶兔

**Author's Note:**

> 小兔儿精炀炀假孕期产乳play

于炀软软的趴在床上，两只耳朵乖顺的搭在后面，因为受了刺激而变出来的耳朵到现在还没办法收回去，小小的尾巴上沾到了些许乳白色的液体，而更多的液体从那个被狠狠怜爱过的地方顺着腿流了下来，滴在床单上，床单也是皱巴巴的，于炀被弄得受不住的时候就喜欢咬着下唇，抓着床单，不想发出一点声音，只是每次在努力不发出声音方面都会失败而已

祁醉从浴室里出来，给自家小队长放了满满一缸热水，本来这次休假是准备带小队长游山玩水的来着，结果不巧遇上了兔儿精的发情期，只好取消一切计划，尽心尽力的陪着自家小兔儿精度过发情期，自己倒乐得陪于炀在床上度过这次假

将小哥哥抱进浴缸里，给于炀做着清洗，于炀倒还不好意思的将头埋得低低的，被祁醉捏着下巴，狠狠的亲了上去

两人在浴室里闹了很久，眼见着小炀神脸被闷热的水汽熏的红扑扑的，祁醉才忙将人儿抱了出去

洗的香喷喷的小兔儿精乖乖的钻进祁醉的怀里，腿和祁醉的腿纠缠不清，头乖巧的靠在祁醉的颈窝里，被子暖烘烘的，床单自然也被祁醉换过，祁醉吻了吻于炀的头顶，温柔的帮着小兔儿精揉着劳累过度的腰，还不时捏捏什么小尾巴小耳朵什么的

于炀在祁醉温柔的爱意下昏昏欲睡，可偏偏祁醉还要问他，这里疼不疼，哪里难不难受，这次发情期过的舒不舒服，逗的小耳朵通红

“宝贝，还有哪里疼么？”祁醉见于炀实在困的不行，准备暂时放过这个害羞的兔儿精，没想到迷迷糊糊中于炀带着祁醉的手，覆上自己小小的乳尖，口齿不清的哼唧着涨的难受不舒服

祁醉顺着于炀的意思，轻轻的揉着硬硬的乳房，于炀窝在祁醉怀里哼哼唧唧的以示自己的舒适，揉了一会竟然就这么睡了过去

第二天，于炀醒来羞得钻进被窝里，不肯出来，只留下一对毛茸茸的大耳朵，原来啊，祁醉正揉着他的乳房，胸前两粒小红果早就颤颤巍巍的挺立起来，还不自觉的往祁醉手里送，祁醉怎么哄，于炀就是不肯从被子里出来，祁醉只好将小人儿挖了出来，揉了揉长长的耳朵，哄道，“嗯？害羞了？在老公面前还害羞什么？嗯？昨天晚上是谁哼哼唧唧的说自己难受涨的疼啊？”

说着将一粒小红果含进嘴里，逗弄着，还轻轻的吮吸着，直到有什么甜甜的东西流进嘴里，是小兔儿精产的nai

小兔儿精变成了小奶兔，脸红扑扑的，显然是明白发生了什么，“宝贝是不是怀了崽崽？嗯？要不然怎么会产nainai呢？”祁醉刮了刮正在发愣的于炀的鼻尖，出声逗弄，“宝贝？”

祁醉一手探进已经湿润的小穴，一手温柔的揉着于炀被冷落的另一边小红果，见差不多了，狠狠的顶了进去，“宝贝要不要给我生一窝小兔子？嗯？”

“炀炀给我生很多很多小兔子吧？”

“祁神怀了小兔子就生下来吧？嗯？”

“好不好？小哥哥给我生一窝小兔子？”

“嗯…………给队长生小兔子………啊…要生很多很多………的小兔子”于炀被顶弄的一整句话都不能完整的说了出来，手还不自觉的护着自己的小肚子，“别………太快了………还有小崽崽………祁醉………”

不知过了多久，祁醉终于交代了出来，于炀软软的靠在祁醉怀里，口中还喃喃道，要给队长生小兔子，生很多很多的小崽崽…………累的睡了过去

祁醉温柔的吻了吻于炀的耳朵，这次产奶多半是因为小兔儿精进入了假孕期，一只雄兔子怎么会生很多崽崽呢？于炀倒是被祁醉在床上的话吓得不清，以为自己要生很多很多的小兔子去了

祁醉将洗的香喷喷的小兔子塞进被子里，在小兔子头上留下一个吻

“宝贝不用生很多很多的小兔子的，咱们家有你一个小兔子就可以了”


End file.
